


One-Serving Toy

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, BDSM, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Futanari, Girl Penis, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Smut, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow
Summary: 是车只开车，不做人（x坑，填不填看情况一句话简介：一场默认性自主权剥夺的皮肉交易预警词：无爱性行为，年龄差，porn拍摄，导演叫停，pegging，fisting，粗口，失禁与强制高潮，虚假浮夸的BDSM氛围营造，血缘关系暗示





	One-Serving Toy

“就他了。”脸埋在兜帽卫衣下的女孩把最后一口汉堡咽下，舔舔手指上的千岛酱。

“嗯…年龄有点大了。不过屁股还挺翘的。不知道奶子大不大。”金发乱糟糟扑散在肩膀的‘导演’啃咬着车厘子红的指甲，扫视暗角里站着的人影，语气像是在点评超市里皮肤松弛僵冻泛白的促销全只鸡。

女孩咯咯笑了起来：“我保证他会是你想要的漂亮小婊子。”她揉碎手里的包装纸，“而且还很便宜。”她看见过这站街的男人好几次了。同一件高领毛衣就没换过，人虽高壮但总缩在墙边，男人女人AlphaBetaOmega散客团伙，来者不拒。好像只要给他顿饭钱，他便沉默地跟着客人走了。不过他生意看上去不是很好。半晌也无人问津。

“那我去问问。”导演总算放过了自己坑坑洼洼的指甲。“你也过来。”

“嗯哼。”讨价还价时多带个仲裁者可以减少价格歧视…?

“包你一天要多少钱？”

“嗯…?”男人一惊向后缩了缩，看见来人是两位女性才定在原地。身体还绷紧着。

声音倒不难听，人看上去却不怎么机灵。

“要看情况。是…什么样的。”他灰蒙蒙的眼睛略微抬起又躲闪开。脸皮意外地薄。是怎样的？把你彻底操坏呗。

“言语羞辱，轻量殴打，对不同规格的假阴茎肛交和口交，拳交，不会挡脸，录像并售卖。”导演贴在他耳边报了个数，他嘴唇抿成一条线。沙漠中渴水之人看到骆驼尿的矜持。

一季的住所房租，半年的吃穿用度。

“和谁…?安全措施…?”馅饼到嘴边反而谨小慎微。

“和我啦。至少拍摄中是这样的。”她从包里拿出叠得整整齐齐的性病检测单。刷啦抖开。售卖身体的人才会随身携带这玩意。亦或约炮成瘾的。

男人的视线转了过来。然后他眼睛瞪得老大，木然的表情凝结成呆滞。如同目视神迹。或者活见鬼了。

“可以。我答应。”他干脆地点头，上下颚咬合咔嚓一声为今晚定了调。

“你才是我漂亮的小家伙。”导演笑得开花，盛赞她摧枯拉朽般的魅力。上次，上上次，她扳着指头数她的出面达成过几次划算交易，噼里啪啦言辞浮夸，一时间她不知自己是被比作了红蜘蛛还是月桂树。

“想吃这个么？”男人急切地点头，把汉堡接过去。导演想单独拍摄她和男人的虚假交易过程。“要显出那种廉价的感觉。”她便再买了两个汉堡，假装这点吃的就赚来男人多汁的屁股。“完美！”导演把DV机合上。示意身后两人跟着她往正式拍摄的酒店走去。还好没叫男人在街边给她咬。

她从男人怀里夺了个牛肉堡，拆封，咬下。肉汁迸溅满口腔。多不多汁她可不管。别老是让她动就行。“吃吧。等会可是体力活哦。”她抬抬下巴，示意他吃掉。男人抬眼，局促地摇头。她发现他的瞳孔带点蓝色。“你吃。”他的声音细小如蚊呐。

“吃掉。我可不想操到一半时你晕掉。”

他粗重地喘了口气。在她漫不经心的注视下颤抖着手指撕开包装。

她半阖着眼任由穿机车夹克的化妆师拿笔细描给她挑高眉峰上扬眼尾刷珠光粉贴亮片。她皱皱鼻头。工业香精浓重的劣质alpha香。“忍着。”化妆师敲下她的额头，把她的喷嚏生生弹了回去。“我过敏啦…”她吸吸鼻子。“小屁孩。”化妆师翻了个白眼，拿出橘红的漆光唇釉。“我女友的那对混账爹妈这两天非要过来看她。操。两个omega搞在一起把他们屁股搓起火还是怎么样。窜来窜去大呼小叫跟两个炮仗似的。操。她只得改口又找了个alpha。不过好在他们两个beta鼻子不怎么灵光。好骗。低头。”她歪脖干笑一声，感到冰冷的手指把她头发撩起。

“真是个怪人。当alpha有什么不好的。我是你做梦都笑醒。”

化妆师嘟囔着把前一片信息素贴片撕掉。燃烧的岩兰草甘香如烟般窜出。

“这次剂量麻烦大一点呀。”

“操你不早说。算了给你贴两片成吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

“行了，滚吧。”化妆师给她补喷了些阻隔剂，一巴掌轻拍在她后脑勺上。

“过来。”化妆师斜睨躲在旁边的男人一眼。他拢拢浴袍，头发还湿润着，犹疑地坐在凳子边沿。

侮辱；物化；污名；

摧折。践踏。撕裂。

她睁眼。

●REC。

“过来。”她坐在床边，黄靴在地上点点。男人识时务地跪伏在地上，双膝着地向她一步步爬过来。她挑眉，饶有兴趣地上下打量着这只乖巧熟练的小母狗。

“今天我要在你身上试试我新买的好东西。”她拿靴尖蹭蹭男人的脸，他凑上去亲吻着她的鞋面。“我有叫你舔么？”她一脚把他身体踢得半歪，红痕迅速浮肿在他脸颊上。“被玩过这么多次还这么不懂规矩。看来之前的客人们把你宠坏了，嗯？””对不起，主人。”他僵直住，保持歪倒的姿势。“衣服脱掉。全部。”她盯着枫叶红的指甲出神，俯瞰着他脱下上衣。他的肤色泛棕且非常均匀，身体线条紧实肌理分明。但男人也不像是有钱常晒日光浴和去健身房的人。他有些回避她审度的眼神，抿唇解开了皮带。她伸手。男人把抽出的皮带递给她，把裤子褪到膝盖。“真是个可爱的小笼子。”她抬脚挑上金属的贞操锁，男人屏息。“谁给你戴上的？”他一时语塞。嗯…当然男人自己啦。钥匙还在导演那里。真是弱智脚本。“是……是之前的主人。”他瑟缩了下，可怜巴巴地看着她。行，至少这人还挺会演。

“真是可怜的小狗狗。如果是我的话，可不会钥匙都不给就把你踢出来。”她顿了顿，“还会把你打扮的更漂亮。”她鞋尖从他被禁锢的软垂阴茎滑到被网状裤袜包裹的结实大腿。“是的，主人。”

“我不是很喜欢别人使用过的垃圾贱货。”皮带绕过男人的脖颈，“不过，这次我要试试我的新玩具们。所以，我不介意把你操坏。”勒紧。她站起，扯动缰绳：“爬上来。”

“是的，主人。”男人急切地把裤子蹬掉，摆好姿势。

“停。”导演指使灯光把裤子捡走。“继续。”

多一条裤子又不会让对着黄片自慰的人萎掉。女孩勉强控制住脸颊肌肉的抽动。嗯…不过也许有这个可能。

她拉开床头的抽屉，各式样假阴茎在男人面前一字排开琳琅满目，长度粗细均呈倍数为2的等差数列，最长的一根堪比大象的鼻子。字面意义上把你操坏。她吐吐舌头，突然意识到不符人设。还好没再被喊停。

“想被我操么？”她低头挑了个最不凶残的一个。没有倒刺，没有凸点，大小适中。OK。她把它装配上腿间的阳具带。

“是的，主人。”

“再说一遍。”嗯…暂时有点滑脱装不上。

“是的，主人。”

“再说。”太久没有用过假的，该摆在什么位置来着？

“是的，主人，求你操我！”

“给我口交。”拖延点时间好调整。

她单膝跪坐在床上，把男人拉高把一整个假阴茎塞到他嘴里。他居然很顺利地一次吞到了底，上下摆头把它吞进吞出。她拽住他的头发挺腰耸动，发出貌似享受的呻吟声。男人的确很在行，很多专业干这个的口交时喉咙里还发出咕噜咕噜的声音…也许能带动部分人的性癖，但她觉得听起来像是呕吐。男人即使被呛到也是无声的，只是眼睛溢满了水汽，像是起雾的阴天。“你真的很擅长这个。”她不容置喙地重重顶到更深，男人的鼻尖都碰到她的小腹，逼出点噎住的哽咽。她整个抽出。被异物插得眼圈发红的男人很好地压下了呛咳声。

“弯腰趴好。我要操你了。”

“谢谢你，主人。”

她后颈有些发热。光滑的柱身上沾满男人的唾液。她圈住最底下，拿假阴茎的头部拍打着男人的屁股。摄影拉近拍摄男人的尻穴。褐色，但颜色不算很深，提前灌肠后稍微有点张开。龟头抵住入口，她试图一寸寸地硬凿进去。男人发出苦闷的喘息。

“停。”

她好不容易才嵌了大半进入男人的身体里。

“怎么啦？”

“他太干了，给他弄点润滑。”

“……”她深呼吸把生理期间的躁动压下去。啵地一声整个抽出。男人轻哼出声，腰连着抖了几下。“润滑的过程要拍么？”

“这次不拍，进第三四根时如果他不够湿，你再加点。那个时候拍。”

“好吧好吧。”她把管口插到跪趴的男人穴内，一下挤了半管进去。在他因为冷发抖前送了三根温热的手指进去，剪刀状开合把他的小洞撑开。

她刚拔出一个指节：“不要把润滑剂带太多出来。要不然太明显。”

女孩鼓鼓脸颊。“我要加个项圈，带链条的。或者皮带，够长就行。”

“性窒息可没有加到我和他说的条款里。”

“我没说想要掐他脖子。他这样光溜溜的我操起来不称手。”她手不停，在男人肠壁里摸索。

“我可以。”一直安静的男人发话了。气氛突然安静下来。“我是指，这个不用加钱。”他慌忙补充，言语中甚至带了些急切。

“嗯哼？”女孩持宠而娇眉毛上挑唇角上翘，偏橘红的妆容让她看上去像只尾巴高翘上下摇摆的小狐狸。她手指也投桃报李地往男人小腹侧弯曲揉捏，他后背肌肉立刻绷紧。里面已经开始在吸她了。

“…那就可以。床头柜里就有个。”

“以及我还要打他屁股。”

“我…”

“那个条款里有说。”导演没好气地截胡男人，“别忘了还有拳交。”

“好的！”她滑出手指，两指并拢张开拉出透明粘稠的丝，“继续？他已经够湿了。”比他本应有的更湿。

“继续。”

她收紧锁链，把被捅趴下的男人再度扯起。他憋得满脸通红，额头沁满汗珠，张开嘴神情恍惚。呻吟一旦被操了出来就再也止不住，破碎的词句如断线的珍珠项链般滚了一地，大大小小高高低低，不知是在感谢赐予还是在请求怜悯。但神充耳不闻。她动得又狠又急，拔出三分之二再全根没入，髋部不停摆动撞在男人的尾椎处。把他顶弄得像一只在暴风雨里于海面颠簸的扁舟。感谢核心力量训练。阿门。

“我操得你怎么样？我的小婊子？”

“很好，主人，呃，谢谢你，主人。”他的身体被拉得更高，腰扭曲成一个痛苦的弧度。

“你个花言巧语的小骗子。”她贴着他的耳朵。这个姿势本可以一直顶弄着他的前列腺把他操到床垫里，但她就是不想让他如意：“我是不会让你爽的，明白吗？”

“明白，主人。”不过他的确被她操得绵暖又柔软。全身泛着熟透的粉红，屁股还不自觉地划圈蹭她的腿根。

“或者…你是被这样对待都能爽上天的小浪货。即使戴了个假鸡鸡，我都能感觉你水淋淋的淫洞在吸我。真难想象如果你有个真屌可以吃它会馋成什么样子。”她重重地把他按回去，快速操他。“但你太脏了。我对二手货不感兴趣。你只配和一堆塑胶玩具一起玩。做一只不能射精的小母狗。”

“是…唔！…是的，主人。”

“转身躺着。把腿抱起来。”她拔出。一掌拍在男人屁股上。嗯…手感不错。男人笨拙地翻转过身，脖子还被女孩勒着，两手握住自己脚踝，把发着抖的小腿举高，是一只伶俐地露出柔软肚皮的小狗了。

她撇下男人没管。“什么事？”

导演终于会打手势了。有进步。

“你戴的这个会振动和放电。”

“你不早说…”她发现个隐蔽的小开关。按一下，嗡嗡嗡。再按一下，滋滋滋。哇哦。她圆溜溜的棕色眼睛上下滚动一圈。“嘿。”女孩狡黠地眯起眼睛，露出半颗小尖牙：“你想试试吗？”她甩甩腿间的玩意儿。

“好的，主…”他突然意识到在“戏”外，尴尬地颔首，耳朵尖都泛红了。

“其他的呢？有什么功能？”

“没了。除了特别涨和特别扎人的。”说得好像你试过一样……

“继续？”

她这次是对男人说的。

“……”

“开拍。”

她打开振动。假阴茎辗转按压过肠壁，终于抵在自开干起就被忽视的G点上。男人从床上弹起有落下，“呃！啊…嗯…咿…”这个姿势并不好动，龟头便一直顶在前列腺上。男人的呻吟声也愈发甜腻。她给他垫枕头的时候，他腰还半悬空，就已经扭动着蹭了上来。“主人好会操…啊…把奴隶操得好爽…”他锁在笼子里的阴茎也的确有抬头的趋势。“我让你爽了吗，嗯？”“爽了…不，没有，主人没有允许…”他被操成浆糊的脑子总算恢复了些理智，但是还是情不自禁地摆臀追逐极乐的源泉。她一掌拍在男人抬高的半个屁股上。“看来你的前主人更了解你。”她声音冷脆如冰晶，“我以为你会求他给你钥匙…但是看来你被锁住才更爽。因为你是个用屁股就可以高潮的发情小母猫。没有点东西管住你就可以叫整个晚上。”她抵住前列腺不停苟责，“也许你并不适合当奴隶。”她打开电击的开关：“女孩把自身重量压在他抽搐的腿上，把他整个对折起来，“你只是个公共肉便器，我的一次性玩具。”她打开了电击开关。

“咿呜呜呜呜呜！”他全身痉挛乱颤，牙关上下打架，勉强可以听到“救，饶，原谅”等含糊不清的字眼。他被压紧的腿一开始还胡乱蹬着，后来变成无力的划拉。瞪大的眼睛瞳孔扩散，最后干脆上翻成白眼。她起初仍摁着他，但听着听着男人便喘得不对劲，像是哭嚎的野狗或者老旧的风箱。她鼻翼抽动两下，眉头皱起。把他腿一拉开，淅淅沥沥的尿液从马眼淌落到腹股沟，透明的尿道球腺液也顺流而下滴滴答答。得。不仅把人操晕了，还把人给操尿了。嗯…向敬业精神致敬。她等到男人呼吸平稳下来，也不关上开关，继续挺腰操他。“嗷呜…嗯啊…咿哈…唔…”男人眉头紧皱还在昏迷中，被电舔舐击打的肠壁紧缩缠裹住假阴茎，要废很大的劲才能推进拔出。有趣的是男人在被钉在床上腿根仍无意识地抖动，插进时大腿张开拔出时小腿夹紧，如同被破坏大脑后戳刺脊髓背根仍能进行反射活动的青蛙。

她听见摄影的呼吸变得粗重，暗自腹诽这人不专业。她玩了个花样，转着圈退行浅浅戳刺，然后直直插到最深。男人徒然挣扎，喉咙里嗬嗬作响，肌肉蓄力绷紧。像濒死却不甘被钉到解剖台或标本架上的小动物。不出几次，男人就被逼得醒转了。

“醒了？”那灰蓝色的眼睛茫然地盯着他，晦暗不明。他像是把她当做了什么人的影子。惊愕，恐惧，憎恨，眷恋，珍爱，悲哀如走马灯般在他脸上过了个遍，最终收敛在顺从木然的面具下。他眼神聚焦。那幻影似乎已然消逝了。

她堪称轻柔地退了出来。

“我觉得我们需要休息会。”女孩灵巧地溜下床，抓来大毛巾和浴袍搭在男人身上。

“行。打扫一下。中场休息十五分钟。”导演准许了，一时房间里好几人在走动。

“有吃的吗，姐姐？”她讨好地眨眼鼓嘴，活像乞食的小仓鼠。

“你怎么这么能吃…那边那边。”导演被她如蝴蝶翅膀扑棱扑棱的长睫毛晃得眼晕，“想吃多少随便你拿。”

女孩朝她小小比了个V，整整端了两盘炸鸡三杯可乐，加上叉子吸管番茄酱纸巾，像举了座小山。

“给我留点…！”

“这个给你。”她分了一盘一杯给她，不忘顺走最大的鸡腿。把番茄酱拆开淋好，另一盘一杯摆在床头柜上，“这个是你的。”她也没看被肏到腿软的男人，咬着手里剩下一杯可乐的吸管离开了。

她回来的时候脖子上又多了块小膏药。

“是不是有点明显？”她注意到导演的目光。

“还好…没什么大碍。”但说话的人嘴角都下撇了。

“你带了抑制剂注射管吧，借我用一下嘛。”

“你不是过敏吗？”

“就这一次没关系。这次情况特殊你是准备一次拍完的吧？那就没办法啦。”

她接过药剂，直接把针头扎在大腿根，推平，注射完毕。

“操…你不疼的？我前几次用胳膊动都不能动。”

“我两边手都还要留着用呀。”她爬上床，调整腿部的束带。男人瞥见她白皙腿根上扩散的青淤，被哽住般半晌才吐出嘴里的漱口水。“这样就看不见了，放心好了。”她把脖子上的膏药撕下来盖住紫黑的针孔，把超短裙放下。“带刺的，拳头，和大号的。顺序对吗？”

“是的。直接从上次切的地方开始。换下一根。”

“你准备好了吗？要不要再补一些润滑剂？”女孩轻啄下被她拉起的大腿，小声询问。

他恍然地盯着她关切的眼神。私下里，她一定会是个礼貌体贴的好情人。

“不用。可以了。”她点点头，眼睛低垂，鼓励地看着他，她的浅笑看上去也如此真情实意。

“我们准备好了。”

“好的。开始。”

她抬眼。

“真是个不经操的便宜货。”她一巴掌重重抽在他还放松的屁股上。“背对我趴好。”预料之外的疼痛让他大口喘气，“谢谢主人，谢谢主人您使用我。”她又掌掴了他绷紧的左臀，拖回他前缩的腰，“我不仅会使用你，还会滥用你。”她抄起皮拍子，左右开弓。她没有给他适应的余裕，每一下击打都又重又狠，好在只是最先痛得厉害，后来便只是麻木的钝痛。他配合地调动声律不一的痛呼和呻吟，翘高屁股方便接近的摄影师录像，镜头里肉浪翻滚红痕遍布，“我会把你这个连正常排泄都不会的垃圾废物操成破损的塑料管。”她突然揉面般搓捏他肿高发紫的臀瓣，麻痒疼痛漫上如万虫啮咬，他轻哼出声。喊痛是没有用的，讨好地呜汪反而更得垂怜。她收了手，掰开他的股沟向摄影机展示他水淋淋的小洞，“让你下个星期，每次要坐下时，都会想起我..”她咯咯笑起来，皮拍戳戳他鼓胀的两颗卵蛋：“或者，每次你在每个电线杆下尿尿的时候，都会饱尝酸胀疼痛的滋味！”“不要…不要…啊！”他痛得弯下腰去，脆弱的阴囊上多了条血痕。“哈？我抓住你最脆弱的地方了，不是吗？”她捏住那被贞操锁漏在外面的双球，手指收紧，“求我。”“饶了我…主人…”他痛得直抽气，声音低小闷在喉咙里，如昆虫振翅。“不对。你应该——求我虐待你。”他撞见双冷酷的眼睛。

他感到一阵眩晕。他预见了自己的悲惨结局。或者说，他意识到他将重蹈覆辙。这是命运。

“求…求您虐待我。求您滥用我。求您…摧毁我。”视野变得晃动而狭窄，边缘发亮皱缩且模糊。他恍惚间瞥见黑色沼泽浮上的气泡，嗅到它破碎时的臭气。男人把脑袋埋在手臂间，掩埋非哭非笑的表情。

“好孩子。”她语调宠溺，虽然她自己也只是个孩子，但是这话却不显滑稽。她垂眼，但没有真正在看。她只是在重申自己的所有权。不容置疑，她是他的主宰。一掌重重击上她捏住的要害之地。他压抑地憋住喉咙间的痛呼，一口浊气缓慢吐出。她会说到做到，从现在开始。

“来，和它打个招呼。”她拉动狗链，长满倒刺的可怖粗棍杵到他面前。“……”他驯服地伸出柔软的舌头舔舐最平滑的顶端。“我说，和它打个招呼。字面意义上的。”他胆怯地向上看，她挑眉，拿假阴茎拍打他的脸颊。“真没礼貌。见到新朋友的时候，你该说什么？”

“你好。”他整张脸开始泛红。不知是被拍肿了还是他真的不习惯这个。

“欢迎光临…很高兴…你来操我。”

他没有收到下一步指令，声音颤抖些许：“感谢你到我的喉咙和屁眼里来做客…希望你操得开心，插得愉快。”

“淫荡的小婊子。”她明显被取悦了，拿假阴茎按住他的嘴唇。“张嘴。”

他试图把她纳入口腔。但她等不及，或者她不在意。她揪住他的头发，用力挺腰。

他被荆棘贯穿。

倒刺抵入舌根，突破喉咙口，戳住小舌，他听见自己嗓子里咕噜咕噜的声音。分泌的唾液漫涌喉管遍布口腔。

然后她动了起来。

他不知道原来一分钟内她可以动这么多下。

他被扼住，被窒息，被彻底禁止说话和呼吸的权利。

“怎么嘴里也这么多的水？”她的声音似乎和假阴茎共振，在他的大脑里轰鸣啸叫，时而近时而远。他的喉咙里都是液体，他的眼睛里都是液体，他的鼻腔里都是液体。他是装满润滑液的物件，随着她每次的动作每个地方都渗出一点水来。即使是在被使用中的状态，他仍然是廉价，破损和易脏的。好在这样的东西通常不怎么需要维护并且非常容易被替代，就像胶带，创口贴和纱布，一旦被揭下使用者便迫不及待地将他丢弃。

“砰砰，砰砰。”他呼救，他恳求。当他尖叫，但她从未停止，是因为她没有听到，还是因为他根本没有发出声响？

他眼前泛白。呼吸堵在胸腔滞闷如梦魇，他无力地抬手推了下施虐者的大腿根，但是她仍然继续。他手垂下。意识轻轻飘飘上升。

他是被腿间的异物感弄醒的。他疲惫而放松地起身去看她。对上一双冰霜永凝的眼睛。他一惊，狗链被带得哗哗响。原来还在拍摄中。何其漫长。

“亏本买卖。”

“这里倒还勉强能用。”她拿长刺的棒贴住他的大腿根，在柔软的阴囊下乱蹭。他被磨损得眼泪汪汪，腰筛糠似地抖。她轻笑一声，手掌捞起他的腰，向上顶弄。男人叫得很哀，如一只被陌生人踢打肚子的丧家之犬。他垂头丧气地呜咽，若有尾巴此时肯定都夹在屁股后面。女孩更觉得有趣，用力撞击，把他戴的小笼子摇得叮哐作响。

喉咙里不断发痒。他本以为只是因为窒息嗓子发涩，但腥甜随即一阵阵地涌上来。看来是粘膜被刮得破损。他既怕伤到喉管，又怕等下女孩进去后动得太狠弄坏里面，但他也只得受着。就像现在一样。他配合地发出吃痛的呜咽。

他真不明白腿缝有什么好搞的。润滑不够的快速摩擦刮得他生疼。不过即使是肏他的穴，估计女孩也不会让他舒服。

“你洞里的水都流出来了。”她刮了圈男人淌水的股沟，沾湿的手指在他发热红肿的腿间抹了一把。“这么想被我操，嗯？”

“是的。是的主人。”他迫不及待地分开腿。假阴茎终于从布满血印的腿缝里滑了出来。

女孩轻笑一声。他战战兢兢地僵住，不敢再造次。一只微凉的手掌却伸进他大腿根，隐蔽地盖住尚且滚烫的刮痕。像是微风，或是吐息。从摄像机的角度看来，更像是对从属物标记性的抚摸。他把头埋在手臂里，轻轻地哼哼，两瓣屁股夹紧又松开。他居然被安抚似的轻拂唤起了，勒住的下体紧得发痛。

“我要进来了。”她抓住他的大腿，掰开他浑圆的屁股，如逮住一只肥美的兔子。猎人拿小刀抵住它硕壮的下肢，然后噗呲一声——皮肉割裂，开膛破肚。

“嗷呃！”男人觉得自己要被捅穿了。内部的戳刺和翻绞让他怀疑屁股里被塞了根锯条，咯吱咯吱把他翻弄个稀烂，肠肉割碎鲜血淋漓——“湿得真厉害。”是血，是血吗，他在失血…他脸色发白，挣扎着起身。“闻闻你自己的骚味，小狗狗。”她捞了把从他穴里流出来的温热液体，凑到他眼前。

不是红的。而是透明的，粘稠的，混杂着一丝暧昧的气味。用在他身上的润滑剂本来没有味道…怎么可能…

他脑袋里轰的一声炸开，此时女孩偏偏要把他逼到边缘：她把他上身扯高，然后一下一下挺腰把他钉在假阴茎上，软刺画着圈研磨肠壁，尖端扎进软肉里。是前列腺的位置。他眼前金星狂冒，张开嘴无声尖叫。“舔。”他表情呆滞，眼睛放空，异常乖顺地含住她被淫液滴满的手指。但是他明显被肏丢了神智，口腔也闭合不紧，任由她夹住软绵湿热的舌头玩弄，涎水从他不断哆嗦的嘴唇边淌下。他不仅面部失去了控制，身体也像短路的机械器件，被刺得跳起扎得抽动，仿佛都可以听到哔哩咔啦的电流泄漏声。不一会，他又被肏得漏了点尿，淅淅沥沥地随着抖动的阴茎洒在床单上。

“不要了，不要了…”他被扎得够呛，躯干随着每一次被刺穿而蹦起。她把他整个人摁在床垫里，沾湿的手指从他的口腔中抽出，牢牢把住他弹跳的腰。精准而机械地一下一下鞭策他的内里。淫妓的嘴里滴下的是蜜。他应被桦树枝抽打，为赎完他的罪，为涤尽他的恶。神会对他的啜泣充耳不闻，只对他的眼泪做出点评。

她抽了出来。男人趴伏着，过于安静，像是昏厥过去了。她拉高项圈，男人耷拉的头因被勒住而高高仰起。他脸上没有任何表情，但是眼睛仍然睁开，尽管低垂着。他的睫毛湿漉漉的，脸上的液体已经在动作中被蹭干净了。“看来你很快就习惯啦。”她仍拿长刺的软棒在他会阴处画着圈，光顾肛周和腿间。他本就苍白的脸颊逐渐被抽干血色，眼圈也逐渐发红。他没有开口，但她觉得他快要哭了。

“我该换个方式将你打得更开。”她歪头，“你有尝试过拳交吗？”

“…没有，主人。”

“这样啊…”她在入口边缘磨蹭着，作势要进去。软刺在皮肤上写字，嫩芽也能留下刮痕。

“我可以的！以前，试过。我可以的…”他簌簌发抖如遭风的残叶，奋力攥住梢头。倒显得可爱。

她给左手戴上黑色橡胶手套。刚涂的指甲泡久了容易被刮掉。她将手套提至手肘，意外地听见一声中空干瘪的吸气声。有趣。她不慌不忙地拿另一只过来，勾着卷边向上缓慢捋动，套在右手上。

“放松。”她拍拍身前紧绷的屁股。男人吊着的一口气总算被打断，他急促地喘了喘，才不至于憋死。

她给男人做扩张的时候是安静妥帖的。一根，两根，三根。不疾不徐，节奏甚至可以说温吞。四根手指团簇着滑进，褶皱被撑开，圈在指根，随着男人的呼吸吞咽着余下的部分。她逐渐展开没入的手掌，四指轻柔摆动，如随波的水草，月升的涨潮。男人轻浅地吐息，表情是溺水之人的空白。他睁着的眼并不眨动，鱼一般地圆睁着。嘴唇微张，舌头伸出抵着上牙龈，隐约可看见粉红的舌尖。她卷起四指，旋转指节。男人也蜷缩起身体，如回到初生海洋中的婴儿。只不过此刻，是她在他的身体里。

她把拇指包在掌心。指骨底，掌骨，钩骨。最终，男人的小洞紧紧咬住她纤细的手腕。他把她整个手掌吃进去了。

她低头，男人后背随着他的呼吸起伏如山峦。她缓缓握拳，看见细密的汗珠顺着他的背脊一路滚落。原来人的体内可以这么温暖。她甚至可以感受到他的呼吸，他的心跳，隔着手套它们落在手腕的动脉上，咚咚，砰砰。

她一拳砸在肉壁上。

然后又是一拳。

她迅速动了起来，每一下都更重更深。

男人几近呕吐。尖头鞋撞上腰侧是锐利的突刺，拳头击中腹部是绵密的钝痛。但是直接被踢打肚子和从内部被捶殴是不一样的。完全不一样。前者只要忍耐就好，后者总会劈开夺去些什么。内脏被翻搅，窄口被挤开，她直接撞进，桡骨一寸寸塞到他的内部，他要被挤得破碎，胃里蝴蝶扑飞，酸液逆流到喉管，发苦的唾液在口腔里积聚。他可以感觉到她紧握的手，坚硬的拳头。她攥住他的心脏或者胃——两者都被挤压到皱缩，所以他也不能确定是哪一个。她肆意冲撞，如同飓风过境。而他是狂风暴雨摧折后残留的纪念品。

她停下。手臂渐渐抽出，湿滑的橡胶发出如石油流动般浓稠的声响。到尺骨茎突时她听见他喉咙里的咕噜声，像猫。她又猛地送进去，骤然进去半截。男人发出一声短促的抽噎。原来不是因为舒服。她复外挪。男人现在倒是很安静，尽管括约肌紧紧箍住她的手腕。只要她还没有完全出来，他就仍然神经紧绷。

啵地一声手掌滑出，成股的润滑液滴答滴答从不能闭合的深红小洞里流出，似井喷，或泉水淙淙。男人如释重负般松弛下来，然后他骤然蹦起，如被踩了尾巴的猫。她又闯了进来，整只手。手指与手指跳着踢踏舞，在他的体内叽叽咕咕扑哧扑哧，“你听，你的里面在唱歌。”她俯身在以肉眼可见速度坍塌的男人耳边低语。

“啪！”她一掌掴在他缩紧的屁股上，甩下个通红的五指印。

“你也给我叫起来。婊子。”

她复捏起拳头。这是她的第二个三分钟。

“报数。”

一二三四五六七八九十。

她无声地笑，如果情况允许，她甚至想吹口哨。进行到第几下她当然知道，但男人的呻吟和哭叫过于美好。他满脸通红尽力整理好自己来数数的样子也很曼妙。当然，她更想看他求饶。

于是女孩加速捣弄，像打一个异常耐揍的沙袋，踢一只肚皮尚且柔软的死狗。不会哭嚎的发泄品，磨合期止便是它的终结之日。尽管难找正趁手的第二个，但损坏也不足惜。

九十秒。

“痛，好痛，这会痛…”他实在是不体面。涕泗横流口水挂在嘴边。但他没有说不的权利，这是交易的一部分，互相知情，公平正义。

但是她灵光一闪想到更有趣的玩法，可加大戏剧的冲突性。

于是她停下。

一百八十秒。

“礼仪。”她只吐出两字。此刻在男人耳中却如钟鼓齐鸣管琴同响，威压直逼轰隆一下把他砸到泥土里。他缩起身，如蝼蚁被踩踏时的蜷紧。

“你原来的主人没有教过你这个？还是客人太多让你连最基本的东西都忘记了？”

“主人，好痛，求您停下…”他像是抓住最后一根稻草，嗓音嘶哑声泪俱下。

真可爱。真可怜。

业余拳击有三场。

“你本来还有一个三分钟。”她干脆地抽出，“但我改变主意了。”

“谢谢您，主人！谢谢…”男人发白的嘴唇直哆嗦，嗫嚅呜咽吐词不清。他在她离开时彻底脱力，否则他会迫不及待感激涕零到跪下亲吻她的鞋尖。

“停。”她微笑着喊出这一句。

导演两根上挑的粗眉蹙在一起。她朝周边一圈喊了声停，就气势汹汹地走过来。女孩还没来得及下床就被扯到一边。男人不时瞅她几眼，整个身体都不自觉地扭向她们所在的角落，三角肌绷紧。俨然一只护崽不成的母猫了。女孩眼波流转，背手低头装被训样，转身和导演咬耳朵。导演听完，摆摆手，作势拍了下她的屁股，“你这家伙。老是要停！不准有下次听到没有。”

她笑着躲开，跌在床沿，“需要额外的扩张啦。”她吐吐舌头，“他太紧了嘛。”她摸上男人的肩膀揉捏，“放松。”

“……”他趴着，放任她作怪，由着她的手指从肩膀一路轻点到后腰，在腰窝上旋转揉捏。

“转过来，我们要赶快把你弄松点。”他僵了一下，翻过身，腿M字张开，脸埋在臂弯里。

“把腿抱起来。”他肩膀颤抖着。但他实在没多少力气了。撑住自己的大腿根，把还被肏得大开还合不上的尻穴整个暴露出来。他闭眼，但刺眼的白光还是灼得他眼睑发热。

一块软绵绵的东西突然落在他脸上。他眼睛睁开一条小缝。是个枕头。他咬住棉布，把脸整个埋进去，掩耳盗铃般遮住四面八方若有若无的视线。

“我要进去啦？”

大白枕头上下扑扑动了两下。

两根，三根，四根。乳胶下手背的触感。

他条件反射般内脏都紧缩起来，泪囊口腔鼻腔逐渐充满液体。

她进去。但动得堪称缠绵缱绻。

眼睛里的热流似涌向小腹，他脚背绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，被烫得失了形。

男人像热刀下抖动的黄油，从推拒到包裹到滴落得满地都是。他逐渐化开。

她加了几次润滑液，却觉得自己加的是奶油和砂糖。男人被烘烤得蓬松绵软，闷在喉咙里的轻哼也甜腻着氤氲出蜜香。

“痛么？”她指节轻压上前列腺，整个手背细致地碾过一圈。他像下了热锅的棉花糖骤然缩成一团，紧实的大腿把她的手臂夹得死死的。他的肠肉却更湿热软滑，痴缠着她的手指吮吸。与其是锁紧，不如说是勾引。她撤回一节手掌，伸直手指沿着G点边缘轻抚，他抬腰，但她就是不直捣目的地，只是磨人地勾弄，就把男人指奸到出水。

她复屈起手指，在男人绷得更紧前突然松开，又回到隔靴搔痒的状态。反复几次，身下的屁股追逐无果抬起又跌下，吞着她的手又吃不进去，只得磨着床单止痒，淌泄出几滩湿粘透明的水渍。

女孩笑眼盈盈。

捕食者总是更有耐心。

男人又一次向她张开了腿。而且主动把屁股抱得更高，即使绵软的腰已经难以承受压力。


End file.
